Invisible Strings
by Ania The Great
Summary: There is a saying that every living thing, whether it be plant or animal, is connected by an invisible string. Esme, a new wizard to the Magic World, discovers how true this saying is as she battles evil, makes friends, and competes against rivals. This is an SYOC story. Information inside. R&R. Accepting OC. Open.
1. Chapter 1

The town was overwhelming. It took Esme a couple of minutes to take it in.

People bustled around her, draped in a multitude of coloured robes and hats. Those people came in all shapes and sizes, colours and genders, and species. Esme could have sworn she saw a humanoid dog-woman walk past her. The buildings matched the unconventional people. Large, misshapen homes and stores lined the stone roads. Esme watched in wonder, observing the people go about their business, in wonder.

Suddenly, someone in a black robe trimmed in silver pushed into her. He didn't even stop to apologize, though Esme took some of the blame for stopping in the middle of the walk way. But he didn't have to be rude about it.

"Excuse me!" she snapped.

Esme always had trouble keeping her mouth shut. As soon as those words slipped through her mouth, she bit down on her lip. That was pretty snide of her, and she knew it.

The boy stopped and turned his head to look at Esme. His narrow brown eyes peered at her through his shaggy bangs. The back of his black hair flared out a bit. He looked out right intimidating.

He continued his glare for what felt like ever to Esme. He finally turned back around and continued on with his stride, not saying a word to her. Even though no words were spoke except for Esme's outburst, she was terrified. Someone could have jumped her with a knife, and she would have felt just as scared as being glared at by that boy.

She shook off the terror and continued on with her self-tour. She needed to be at the headmaster's house almost as soon as she arrived at Wizard City.

Her brown boots tapped against the brown stones beneath her. She tried to look like she blended in by holding her head tall and not staring at everything. No one was looking, yet it felt like they were. It made the young girl feel even more awkward. She had a stutter in her step and her eyes darted around. She couldn't seem to keep up with her nervousness and had to lean against a nearby house. She was stressed and couldn't keep her breathing normal.

Trying to keep her mind off of her nerves, she took out a map from her pouch that hung around her waist and rested it on her knees. She looked around to figure out landmarks to help pinpoint her location. She was near the rainbow bridge, meaning she would need to continue walking for a bit and continue on towards the shopping district.

Esme stood up and put her map away. She brushed off her long, sky blue demoiselle dress. She threw her hood over her braided blonde hair and continued on her way.

She tried to be calmer, but still couldn't hide her nerves. Her journey took shorter than she thought. Soon she was standing, facing the large gate that stood in front of the great house.

Emse took a deep breath and walked up to the door. With a great knock, the door opened. She slowly walked in. Once she was fully in the room, the door closed. At the other end of the room, standing in front of a desk covered in scattered paper.

It was Headmaster Ambrose. Esme remembered him from a newsletter in Avalon, where she was born. She actually shared a hometown with him.

"Welcome young wizard," he greeted.

Esme walked closer, only to stop a few feet in front of the old wizard.

Ambrose narrowed his green eyes at her. He seemed to look confused.

"May I ask who you are?" he asked. "I am afraid my eye sight is failing."

Esme exhaled. She thought she had done something wrong, but relaxed when she heard the reason for his stare.

"Esme Daycatcher," she responded.

"Ah, the Daycatchers. I remember your father," he said. "Nigel. He was a trouble maker. A Storm wizard if I am correct…"

Esme nodded and responded with a simple, "Yes."

"Well, we should figure out what type of wizard you are," he said.

He gestured towards a podium that lay against the right wall. On it was a large book, open to its dingy pages. Ambrose walked up to the book, closely followed by the confused girl.

"Don't be shy, step up to the book," he said.

She did just that. Ambrose stepped back and Esme began to read.

_What is the most powerful?_

"What do I do?" thought Esme.

She wasn't going to write in the book. Thankfully, it seemed the headmaster noticed her confusion.

"Just think your answer," he explained.

Esme nodded and turned her attention back to the book.

"Most powerful, eh?" she thought. "Hurricane."

The text in the book soon changed, revealing a new question. Esme almost gasped at this. It was amazing.

Her dad had kept her on a tight leash when it came to magic growing up. Though himself a trouble maker when young, she believed he didn't want her to go down that same path. Thus he made sure she didn't abuse magic by making sure it was limited around her.

_What bests describes you?_

"I am extremely well-rounded," she thought.

_What is your favourite animal?_

"What strange questions," she thought. "How will these decide my school fairly? Unicorn."

_What is your favourite season?_

"Spring."

It felt like it was a personality quiz you take in middle school, not something that will affect your life forever. Yet she continued on.

_What is more important to you?_

"Cooperating."

The words vanished from the page.

"Looks like you are almost done," stated Ambrose.

"Only five questions," thought Esme. "That seems pretty cheep."

"Now place your hand over the pages and it will decide what house you belong to," continued Ambrose.

She did just that. Suddenly light emitted from the book and encased Esme's hand. The yellow light remained there for a while, before disappearing. With the light's departure, a symbol appeared on the once blank page. It was a circle trimmed with gold. The background of the circle was brown and in the center foreground was a green leaf.

"School of Life," announced Ambrose.

He tapped the bottom of his staff against the stone floor and suddenly Esme was overcome with a dull, green light. As soon as it disappeared, Esme noticed her clothing changed. She was now wearing robes similar to what the boy wore earlier. Only her robes were a leafy green trimmed in a cream.

"All of your stuff will be at your dorm room, along with your clothes and wand," explained Headmaster Ambrose. "All you have to do is turn left when you exit here and follow the road to the gate. There you will reach Ravenwood."

Esme nodded.

"Thank you, Headmaster," she said.

"Of course, young wizard," he said.

Esme slightly bowed and left the house. Ambrose's directions were easy to follow and she easily made it to Ravenwood.

"What a huge place," thought Esme.

She looked at the buildings near her, but what really caught her attention was the huge grandfather tree in the middle of the campus.

She was only brought back to her surroundings when someone ran right into her. She was knocked forward and fell on her knees. She heard the other person hit the ground with a thud.

She got up and turned around. Esme was all ready to apologize to the person and help them up, but paused when she saw who it was. It was that boy from earlier. And when he noticed who she was, he glared.

He stood up and brushed himself.

"Why do you always stop where people walk?" he asked.

His voice was harsh and the tone was totally unworthy. Esme clenched her fists, almost snapping back her response.

"Why don't you ever look where you are going?"

Esme bit her lip after she said that. She was partially at fault here, but so was he.

The boy continued his glare, but soon scanned her clothing.

"A Life wizard… Figures," he said, smirking a bit and folded his arms.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

He just chuckled and just walked away.

Esme got so angry around him; she just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Did you see that? She survived a confrontation with Alric Nightstrider," whispered a nearby student.

"And she even snapped at him," commented another.

"Alric, hm?" Esme thought to herself. "So that's his name. What a jerk!"

She continued on, following her map, to her dorm.

* * *

**So there you go. I introduced two original characters, plus Ambrose made an appearance. I am hoping to have a couple more canon characters introduced. A hint you ask? One of them is a teacher and another is a certain Death wizard, though probably not the one you are thinking.**

**I also want to introduce other original characters in here. And I want you, the users, to submit them. Form and rules are on my profile, above the Digimon form and rules. BTW, if you enjoy Digimon, check out my other fanfic. Be sure to follow my rules, or else! BUM BUM BAAAAM! *Eerie music***

**Both OCs introduced this chapter belong to me.**

_**Esme Daycatcher. Pronounced Ehz-may Dae-ceh-chr. Is a new wizard and a Life wizard at that. She is impressed by pretty much anything magical because of her naïve nature towards the topic.**_

_**Alric Nightstrider. Pronounced Ahl-rihk Niet-strie-dr. He is the first wizard Esme meets and comes off as a snide jerk. Esme has started a one-sided rivalry with him.**_


	2. Chapter 2-1

**So last chapter we met Esme, Alric, and Headmaster Ambrose. I also asked you, the readers, to submit OCs, and you did. A few of you gave me lists instead of sentences, others didn't read the rules. But there were a few of you who actually read the rules and gave me good OCs. Though there were only a few and I need more.**

**So far, I have accepted one fire, one storm, and one ice OC (now maybe more). But I still need one more OC for each of the schools. You can submit up to four characters each. Be careful and aware, you do not need to follow the school's stereotypes when making a character. So a Death student doesn't need to be focused around Death or a Fire student to be hot-headed.  
**

**Along with that, we are going to meet a teacher and a necromancer, like I promised in the previous chapter. And a little surprise person makes an appearance.**

* * *

Esme left her dorm and stepped into Ravenwood. Even though it wasn't her first time here, it still was overwhelming. So many people, all knowing where they were going, unlike her, who just stared at the map in here hands.

"So… That is there…" she muttered. "But where am I?"

She twisted the paper around, trying to pinpoint her location. She looked around to look for landmarks, but she couldn't see around people. She felt helpless, completely helpless. Suddenly, she felt a hand fall onto her shoulder. She jumped a bit where she was standing and turned around.

Behind her stood a small girl. Her smiling face, framed with her caramel-coloured locks, stared up at Esme. She was swaying side to side, with her arms behind her back. She looked like a child.

"Ya' lost?" she asked.

Her voice rang out in a cheerful tone and her head tilted to the side.

"Yeah, I am looking for the School of Life," explained Esme. "I am new and I am supposed to talk to Moolinda."

The young girl nodded.

"How about I give you a tour?" the girl squealed. "It'll be fun!"

She took Esme's hand and began to pull her.

"But I need-" Esme started.

"I'm Raven by the way," introduced to girl, her brown eyes gleaming.

"Esme," she replied. "By I really-"

But Raven was ignoring Esme's pleas.

"You already saw the girl's dorms on the left side of the gate coming in. On the right side, coming in, are the boy's dorms," explained Raven.

Esme tilted her head as she got a good look at the two towers.

"Pretty small for all these students," Esme pointed out.

Raven chuckled.

"That's because not all the students live there," she said. "The older students, 14 and up, can choose to live off campus. I live in the dorms though."

Raven didn't seem to skip a step as she pulled Esme through the crowd of students.

"Most of these students rushing around are new students," she pointed out. "Don't think you are the only new one."

Esme looked at the older wizard.

"Why are you giving me a tour and not helping out more than one student?" she asked.

Raven shrugged.

"Because I can," she simply answered.

Esme didn't really like this answer, but she accepted it. It appeared Raven was one of those people who just went with her feeling. Esme felt a bit pride knowing that Raven decided to help her out, though she remained a bit upset without a straight answer on what Raven saw in her to help.

"There is the School of Storm," Raven stated, breaking Esme's train of thought.

The building was made of grey, dingy bricks. The top of the building was lined with a thick, one-foot purple stripe. Scattered amongst the stripe was yellow lightning bolts; no particular order, chaotic. A grey stone arch attached the building to a grey tower. The tower had the same purple and yellow stripe along the top. The purple shingles poured down the roof, making it look like it was falling. Students surrounded the building, running around and causing chaos.

"Most of these people are chaos lovers," explained Raven. "See over there?"

She was pointing to a overly tall girl with a slim body. Her long, blonde hair reached her waist and let down. Her appearances as a whole could rival a model and make a prince blush.

"That is Chelsea Icebane," continued the older girl. "She is a Diviner, so Storm wizard. If Diviners are all about levels of creativity, than she is the highest level. Stay away from her or you may end up a purple toad with orange spots on the back. It happened to Brian Fairyheart."

Esme looked at the model and shuttered. Turning someone into a toad, just because... It freaked her out.

"They aren't evil. They just do it for fun," said Raven. "And don't think that all of them are like Chelsea. Over there is Sean Owlrider."

Raven pointed to a boy, no older than Raven herself. He stood there, talking to a couple other Diviners. His shaggy brown hair jolted up in odd angles. His grey eyes narrowing down on the people he was talking to. He appeared to be talking calmly with them, as evidence with the slight smile on his face.

"He acts like a big brother towards most of the younger students, though just don't do anything to anger him. His emotions can become sort of sporadic," warned Raven.

Esme nodded, taking mental notes on who to talk to and who to avoid.

"If you ever want to learn Storm spells, talk to Halston Balestorm. He is the professor for the school," added Raven. "Though I wouldn't suggest studying it. Storm spells tend to be chaotic and too much reliant on strength. Besides, Storm is opposite Fire and Ice. You don't want to go against us Pyromancers."

Esme looked at the older girl with a confused expression. "Pyromancer?"

"Fire wizards," said Raven. "We'll get to them soon."

She continued to pull the young, new wizard along. They soon came up to neater looking building than the last. It had the same grey bricks, though less dingy. And instead of the purple stripe, there was a blue one of the same size. Inside there were small white snow flakes. The roof of the building was made of blue shingles, neatly laying in their place. Attached by a similar arch like the last, was a tower.

"This is the School of Ice," said Raven.

Standing in front of the school were students dawning icy blue robes and hoods instead of hats.

"Thaumaturges they are called, or Ice wizards," she said, pointing towards the students. "They are annoying as hell. They consider being persistence the best way of winning. They aren't very strong and a lot of them are cold towards others outside of the school."

Raven was obviously annoyed at the thought of Thaumaturges.

"Well, the professor has to be better right?" asked Esme.

"Don't know," responded Raven. "Never really found out nor do I care to. Anyway, we are coming up on the best school, the School of Fire and home to Pyromancers."

A building of grey bricks lined with gold came up. The line along the top of the building were flames of varying colours; the top were red, the bottom were yellow, and in middle were the colours in between. The roof was so red, it looked like it was on fire.

Students lined the building, leaning so and looking cool. Their cold eyes stared and analyzed new students who cautiously walked past them.

"You defiantly need to learn a few Fire spells," said Raven. "Just go in and chat with Falmea. She is the professor and super cool.

Us Pyromancers are smart, quick to react, and thus also easily angered."

Esme looked at these people and retreated closer to Raven.

They pushed on. Though where Esme thought to be a school, instead there was an entire section taken out of the floating ground.

"What is this place?" Esme asked.

The air around the area grew heavy. There wasn't many people around, instead just one boy. His black shaggy hair peeked out from underneath his twisted, black joker hat. He didn't seem to notice them, instead had all his attention on his shoes.

"Only guy I know who can be entertained with his own shoes," commented Raven.

"Who is that?" asked Esme.

"Marlon Ashthorn," said Raven. "He is a Necromancer, or a Death wizard. He teaches Death spells."

Esme looked at the older girl confused.

"What happened to the teacher?" she asked.

Raven shook her head.

"You didn't hear from Ambrose?" she asked.

When Esme shook her head, Raven sighed even deeper.

"Malistaire Drake was once the Death teacher," she started to explain. "He was a powerful Necromancer, but didn't seem to want to harm anything or anyone. That all changed when his wife, Sylvia Drake the former Life professor, died. He became so angry, he crashed the Death school somewhere hidden. Ambrose told him he couldn't be around the students if he acts like this Malistaire became evil out of grief.

Now Marlon teaches basic Death spells. Nothing too complicated... Even though he was like the star pupil and could totally teach us them."

She rolled her eyes, getting ready to walk past the distracted boy. Esme hoped he wouldn't notice her. Alric was also a Necromancer and turned out to be a total jerk.

"Hey Raven," Marlon said, suddenly looking up at the girls. "Who's the newb?"

Raven started to introduce Esme and talk with Marlon. Esme went to back up, but suddenly ran into something, or someone. She turned around, ready to apologize, when she came face to face with the last person she wanted to see. Alric.

"You like to run into people don't you?"

**I am breaking this chapter into two parts. It is just dragging on for me. It would be better for me just to get this out before I just say, "Forget it!". Next chapter will include Myth school, Life school, and the Balance school. The chapter will include a few more OCs, one submitter owned and two by me. I think that will be the end of the OCs I use of mine.  
**

**For those asking if their character made it, I have this to say. Yes. I am accepting all characters, just not as main. They will most likely be dropped in and out of chapters and conversations. I may even bring them in for a battle or two. But main characters will take up chapters and have arches.**

**Main OC is still open. Ignore anything about a deadline. I have decided to move it in defiantly. Just be sure to follow every other rule.**

**I asked for a voice actor from the main OC submitters because it help me get a before feel. I may message some more people once I get to a real computer.**

**Raven belongs to _A Night In Paris_. Sean belongs to _TrueCharacter_.**


End file.
